


Cinderella Boy

by serelilion



Series: Cinderella Boy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Cinderella, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelilion/pseuds/serelilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian è un ragazzo che vive con matrigna e sorellastre e si sente tremendamente solo. Stefano è un figlio di papà che vuole solo vendicarsi della sua ex ed è ha un sacco di amici sempre intorno. Non hanno niente in comune, eppure quando i loro occhi si incontrano, niente è più lo stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I  
   
 _Come break me down_  
 _Bury me, bury me_  
 _I am finished with you_  
30 Seconds to Mars - The kill

 

Cammino per la strada svogliatamente, mentre i 30 Seconds to Mars urlano le loro canzoni nelle mie orecchie, isolandomi dal resto del mondo.  
Piove, leggermente ma piove e io come al solito non ho con me l’ombrello. Non perché a casa non ce ne siano, ma perché a volte sento che la pioggia che mi bagna il viso mentre cammino mi fa sentire vivo in qualche modo.  
La mia scuola non è molto lontana. Ci vado a piedi tutti i giorni, per sgranchirmi le gambe e dedicarmi una mezz'ora a me stesso. Non mi capita mai da quando papà non c’è più.  
Il solo ricordo di lui mi trafigge il cuore, perché era tutta la mia famiglia ed ora che se n'è andato mi sento così solo. La sua morte è stata totalmente improvvisa, nessuno ha potuto prevederlo, nessuno ha potuto fare niente.  
E la cosa peggiore era che aveva appena sposato la donna più orribile che esistesse sulla faccia della terra. Una schifosa opportunista che pensava solamente ai soldi e ai benefici che avrebbe ottenuto con l'unione a mio padre.  
Purtroppo era successo esattamente quello.  
Dopo l’incidente, l’avvocato aveva aperto il suo testamento rivelando che l’uomo lasciava tutto in eredità alla moglie, dandole però il compito di aiutare suo figlio a finire gli studi. Io, Christian, il suo unico figlio.  
Mio padre era ricco da far schifo, e non mi aveva lasciato un centesimo. Non dico tutto il suo patrimonio, a me interessava lo stretto necessario per vivere finché non mi fossi laureato e poi avrei provveduto da solo a me stesso. Mio padre invece aveva lasciato tutto a quell’arpia, convinto, nel suo stato di idiota innamorato, che lei avrebbe fatto tutto per me come se fossi suo figlio, ma non sapeva quanto si sbagliava.  
Avevo sedici anni quando mio padre morì, e il giorno dopo l’apertura del testamento Anna Maria, la mia matrigna, mi disse che siccome papà non mi aveva lasciato niente se non la promessa che lei si sarebbe occupata di me, avrei dovuto ripagarla per tutti i soldi che avrebbe speso d’ora in poi per mantenermi.  
Questo stava a significare che io non solo ero diventato la donna delle pulizie, ma anche il commesso che faceva turni impossibili nella libreria\caffetteria di famiglia e poi, compiuti i diciotto, l’autista delle sue due “amorevoli” figliole.  
Odio loro più di quanto odio la mia matrigna: Caterina, la più grande, ha diciotto anni come me ed è nella mia stessa classe. Si comportava come se fosse la più figa della scuola e non appena era entrata in casa mia, ci aveva spudoratamente provato con me. A sedici anni era già parecchio esperta.  
Ma a me non interessava affatto, e questo la mandò su tutte le furie tanto che fu proprio lei, in quei sei mesi di matrimonio tra mio padre e Anna Maria, a rivelare a quei due la mia omosessualità.  
A sedici anni non ero pronto a dire a mio padre che ero gay; sapevo che era comprensivo ma sapevo anche che ero il suo unico figlio maschio e che questo per lui era importante.  
Anna Maria ne fece una tragedia, mio padre invece mi difese. Poi mi prese da parte e mi disse che era shoccato, ma che mi amava e che ero sempre suo figlio e che avrebbe solo avuto bisogno di un po’ di tempo per farci l’abitudine. Ero così felice. Purtroppo non abbiamo mai avuto quel tempo.  
Perso nei miei pensieri, non mi sono accorto di arrivato davanti ai cancelli della costosissima scuola privata che frequento.  
Anna Maria ha insistito per farmi rimanere lì, forse nella sua testa l’intento è quello di farmi sentire più in debito con lei, oppure quello di farmi tormentare dalla sue figlie e dal loro gruppo di amici figli di papà. Sinceramente non lo so, e nemmeno mi interessa poi tanto. Non vedo l’ora di diplomarmi ed uscire da questo maledetto posto.  
Continuando a camminare con la musica nelle orecchie arrivo all’alto cancello di quella maledetta scuola ed è in questo momento che lo vedo.  
È appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale con aria rilassata e un sorriso benevolo. Sta fumando svogliatamente una sigaretta mentre si passa di continuo una mano nei corti capelli neri. Non indossa la divisa della scuola, quindi non è uno studente. Sembra di qualche anno più grande, ventuno, forse ventidue. È veramente bellissimo, con un fisico appena muscoloso e quell’aria da chi è bello e sa benissimo di esserlo.  
Di fianco a lui c’è un ragazzino che gli somiglia parecchio e che ha la divisa della scuola. Sicuramente è venuto per accompagnare il fratellino, penso.  
Come un idiota sono rimasto a guardarlo, in piedi davanti al cancello della scuola, con le cuffie nelle orecchie. Devo sembrare un cretino in questo momento.  
E proprio questo momento sceglie per spostare distrattamente lo sguardo, finché i suoi occhi non incontrano accidentalmente i miei.  
Devo essere arrossito, perché il suo sguardo non si muove dal mio, osservandomi incuriosito. È allora che noto i suoi magnifici occhi azzurro ghiaccio e sento una scarica elettrica percorrermi la schiena. Mi costringo con tutto il coraggio che ho in corpo a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo e ad entrare in fretta nel maestoso edificio, prima di fare una colossale figuraccia proprio di fronte alla scuola per i figli di papà. Entro dentro praticamente correndo, e sospiro di sollievo soltanto quando raggiungo la mia classe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo dal punto di vista di Stefano

II   
   
Non so perché oggi ho accompagnato Ricky a scuola. Non lo avevo mai fatto, ma è il suo compleanno, e mi va di stare un po’ con lui. Poi non ho lezione e Jessica mi ha tradito con il primo che le è capitato tra le mani, quindi ho decisamente voglia di accompagnare il mio fratellino a scuola. Senza contare che devo parlare con mio padre di una questione che mi preme, e fare il bravo fratello maggiore giova per ottenere il suo consenso.  
Io e Riccardo siamo molto uniti, nonostante tutti credano che io sia solo un menefreghista pieno di soldi. In realtà mio fratello è una delle poche persone a cui voglio bene sul serio, quindi quando nella mia vita va male qualcosa, mi rifugio da Ricky e subito sto meglio.  
Questa mattina l’ho accompagnato io, fino all’entrata, e sono rimasto a chiacchierare con lui aspettando il suono della campanella. Fumando la prima sigaretta del giorno. È proprio mentre fumo e faccio il cretino con Riccardo che mi accorgo del ragazzo. È in piedi davanti al cancello, con le cuffie nelle orecchie ed un’aria totalmente persa. Mi fissa sorpreso, come incantato, e la cosa mi incuriosisce.  
È un ragazzo carino; ha il fisico asciutto ma ben allenato, i capelli color biondo miele e gli occhi grigi. Indossa la divisa della scuola, deve essere sicuramente uno di quinta, visto che dimostra diciotto o diciannove anni.  
Quando si accorge che anche io lo sto osservando, le sue guance si colorano di rosso e di corsa si fionda all’interno dell’edificio, quasi avesse paura di incontrare di nuovo i miei occhi su di lui.  
Peccato, era carino. Avrei fatto volentieri la sua conoscenza.  
Dentro di me ridacchiai pensando che se mio padre avesse scoperto che andavo a rimorchiare ragazzi nella scuola dove lui era il preside, si sarebbe infuriato come una bestia.  
Aveva accettato la mia bisessualità soltanto perché in cuor suo era convinto che anche se mi fossi portato a letto tutta la popolazione maschile mondiale, alla fine mi sarei sposato con una brava ragazza ricca, avrei sfornato un paio di eredi e l’avrei reso orgoglioso.  
Io di matrimonio non ne volevo proprio sentir parlare, a prescindere dal sesso della persona con cui stavo.  
«Come mai ridacchi, Ste?» mi chiede mio fratello perplesso.  
«Niente, Ricky» dico io «Pensavo di smollarti qui ed andare a trovare papà, se per te è ok».  
«Certo» fa mio fratello «Vai, che io vado a vedere se è arrivata Carolina»  
Carolina, la tipa che piace a mio fratello, la sorella di quella “donna di usi e costumi discutibili” di Caterina Spighi, una sciacquetta che proprio non sopporto. La loro madre è amica di mio padre da una vita, quindi le conosco bene. Carolina è pure simpatica, ma essendo un po’ goffa per non essere derisa dalla madre e dalla sorella si comporta da stronza pure lei.  
Caterina è un polipo. Non c’è verso di staccarsela di dosso quando ci si mette, e sospetto che la madre prema perché si metta con me. Mi viene da vomitare al solo pensiero.  
Anna Maria, la loro madre, fino a pochi anni fa aveva sperperato tutto il suo patrimonio, poi aveva accalappiato un pollo che, poverino, era morto sei mesi dopo il matrimonio lasciando tutto a lei.  
Una vera e propria vedova nera.  
Lascio quindi mio fratello e mi dirigo all’interno dell’edificio, diretto all’ufficio del preside. Avevo voglia di salutare mio padre, visto che da quando studio all’università lo vedo poco. Ma sempre di più di quando mi aveva spedito a frequentare un costoso liceo in svizzera, invece di farmi frequentare la scuola dove lui insegnava (chissà, forse c’entrava il coming out che feci durante il mio primo ed unico anno qui? O il fatto che due giorni dopo mi trovò a letto con uno dei miei compagni di scuola?).  
L'ufficio di mio padre è maestoso e imponente, come tutto il resto di questa scuola. Le pareti completamente ricoperte di libri, e appesi qua e là ci sono i ritratti di famiglia. Chissà perché quando si è ricchi, si tende ad includere nel nucleo familiare gran parte della discendenza, invece che soltanto i parenti stretti? In nessuna foto siamo soltanto noi quattro (io, mia madre, mio padre e Riccardo), ma ci sono uno stuolo di zii, cugini e parenti alla lontana che non finiscono più.  
Sbuffando, mi siedo su di una poltroncina in attesa che la segretaria di mio padre lo avvisi che sono qui, scomparendo dietro la pesante porta di legno che nasconde il suo studio vero e proprio.  
Mentre aspetto, la porta si apre ed entra uno studente, sicuramente per vedere mio padre. Alzo distrattamente gli occhi e rimango stupito quando vedo lo stesso biondino che questa mattina mi stava fissando all’ingresso della scuola. Anche lui deve riconoscermi subito, perché abbassa lo sguardo e arrossisce come un pomodoro. Che carino, mi ci divertirei volentieri con uno così per un paio di notti (forse solo una, considerando le mie abitudini), ma ho deciso tempo addietro che gli studenti di mio padre sono off-limits, a meno che non siano ragazze.  
In quel momento irrompe nella stanza la segretaria di mio padre, con lui al seguito. Forse non crede davvero che sia venuto a trovarlo.  
«Stefano, figliolo, che bella sorpresa» dice lui, poi vede il biondino che aspetta in piedi, indeciso se fuggire a gambe levate o rimanere inchiodato lì. È così evidente il suo imbarazzo che mi fa quasi tenerezza.  
«Oh, signor Cameron, è già arrivato!» dice il vecchio rivolto al biondino, per poi dirmi «Stefano, puoi aspettare qualche minuto, ho una cosa veloce da discutere con il signor Cameron e poi sono subito da te».  
«Va bene, papà» faccio io. Se il biondino è sorpreso del fatto che sono il figlio del preside, non lo dà a vedere. Entra nell’ufficio di mio padre a testa bassa, seguendolo come fosse un cane bastonato. Chissà che cosa avrà mai potuto combinare.  
Passa un buon quarto d’ora prima che la porta dell’ufficio di mio padre si riapra, per far uscire il vecchio e il biondino.  
«Va bene, Christian» sta dicendo mio padre «Cercherò di aspettare ancora qualche giorno, poi sarò costretto a chiamarla».  
Il biondino annuisce, poi si dilegua alla velocità della luce, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
Io invece mi alzo e finalmente seguo mio padre nel suo studio. La mia visita non sarebbe certo stata infruttuosa. C’è un motivo preciso se sono venuto fin qua per salutare il mio paparino.  
«Cameron?» faccio io mentre mi siedo, troppo curioso per non chiedere «E’ uno studente straniero?».  
«No» fa mio padre «Suo nonno paterno era inglese, ma ha sempre vissuto in Italia. È italiano, solo che ha ereditato il cognome. Veniamo a noi, Stefano, come vanno gli studi?»  
Tipico di mio padre, come vanno gli studi!! Non può chiedermi prima, come va la vita? Non ci vediamo mai, dannazione. Potevo anche essermi fatto un piercing in faccia, senza che quel vecchio se ne accorgesse, purché l’università andasse bene.  
Dopo una buona mezzora di chiacchiere inutili, che servono solo a rabbonire mio padre, faccio la mia mossa.  
«Senti, papà. Tra un po’ sarà il mio compleanno» dico, buttandola lì.  
«Dove volevi andare quest’anno? Londra? No, a Londra ci sei stato l’anno scorso per Natale. Vediamo, potresti optare per l’Australia, visto che lì ora è…»  
«Aspetta» lo interrompo «So che tutti gli anni vado a fare il mio compleanno via con gli amici, però quest’anno preferivo festeggiarlo qui»  
In realtà, non è proprio la nostalgia di casa che mi spinge a rimanere qui, ma la voglia matta di farla pagare a Jessica sbattendomi chiunque mi capiti a tiro proprio davanti al suo naso. Questo non lo dico a mio padre, ovviamente, visto che lui adora la mia quasi-ex ragazza di buona famiglia e ovviamente ricca sfondata.  
«Davvero, e come pensavi di fare, Stefano?»  
«Pensavo che se per te non è un problema, potevo usare la casa sul lago e dare una festicciola con gli amici» dico io con uno sguardo assolutamente innocente «Sai, vorrei cambiare quest’anno»  
«Va bene, Stefano» dice mio padre «Però voglio che tu inviti anche alcuni dei figli dei nostri amici. Non voglio fare sgarbi a nessuno»  
«Certo, papà» ovvio che avrebbe preteso qualcosa, ma sono disposto a concederglielo «Fammi una lista di persone che dovrei invitare, e la aggiungo a quella dei miei amici prima di far stampare gli inviti dalla tipografia»  
«Ottimo, figliolo»  
Mentre saltello sulle scale per uscire da quella scuola, penso che mi potrei anche concedere a Caterina Spighi, solo per fare un dispetto a Jessica. Tanto quella sera sarò ubriaco da far paura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è scritto dal punto di vista di Stefano, l'altro protagonista. D'ora in poi i due POV si alterneranno, quindi i capitoli dispari saranno descritti dal punto di vista di Christian e quelli pari dal punto di vista di Stefano. Fatemi sapere la vostra opinione!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il terzo capitolo. Siamo tornati dal punto di vista di Christian. Alla prossima!

III  
 _It's a beautiful lie_  
 _It's the perfect denial_  
 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
 _So beautiful, beautiful lie it makes me_  
30 seconds to mars – A beautiful lie  
   
Che vergogna! Solo a me potevano capitare cose simili. Chiamato nell’ufficio del preside perché la mia matrigna non ha ancora pagato la retta della scuola e scoprire in quello stesso istante che quel ragazzo bellissimo è suo figlio. Devo essergli sembrato un totale idiota.  
Odio il fatto che non riesco a costruire un rapporto sociale che non sia con la signora Martini (la governante) o Arturo, il vecchietto che lavora con me nella libreria che era di papà.  
Sono un caso senza speranza.  
Stancamente mi dirigo nella mia camera con lo stomaco che brontola. Non ho pranzato, perché Anna Maria pensa che io stia ingrassando e quindi ritiene che possa saltare qualche pasto ogni tanto, per cui non mi ha lasciato i soldi per mangiare.  
Non me ne importa, l’ha già fatto altre volte e non le ho mai fatto vedere quanto ne soffrivo, non comincerò ora.  
Già è stata dura parlarle delle tasse quando sono tornato a casa da scuola. Mi ha detto che non ha pagato perché riteneva che ultimamente mi stessi dando poco da fare, costringendola a prendere una cameriera e una donna delle pulizie.  
«Se non sei capace a fare i lavori di casa come si deve, farai il doppio turno alla libreria» mi ha detto.  
Accidenti, non ci voleva proprio! Ho un sacco di roba da studiare e se non miglioro con i voti, rischio anche di perdere l’anno. Forse la sua intenzione è di farmi bocciare per avere ancora possesso di me.  
Io voglio solo ottenere il diploma per non dover più dipendere dai suoi soldi.  
Ho solo mezz’ora prima chi inizi il mio doppio turno in biblioteca. Non provo neanche a mettermi a studiare, anche se oggi hanno spiegato Italo Svevo, uno dei miei autori preferiti.  
Una volta, quando mio padre era in vita, ero un bravo studente. Rimpiango la soddisfazione che si prova quando si porta a casa un bel voto e qualcuno ti fa sentire orgoglioso.  
Sento subito che gli occhi mi si fanno umidi, ma non voglio piangere, perché non voglio che mi vedano e mi prendano in giro.  
Mi alzo e mi metto il giubbotto. È meglio andare subito in libreria, almeno lì non avrò quelle arpie davanti per tutto il pomeriggio.  
   
Arturo dovrebbe staccare quando arrivo io, ma non lo fa. Mi fa trovare invece una frittatina e un panino, che sua moglie ha messo in un cesto per me. Poi rimane, dicendomi di studiare per un paio d’ore. So che queste ore di lavoro non gli saranno pagate, perché lui non dovrebbe nemmeno essere qui. Vorrei dargli io i soldi che gli spettano, ma non posso perché il mio stipendio misero lo requisisce Anna Maria per pagare ogni cosa che riguardi la mia vita. Studio lo stretto necessario, poi mando a casa Arturo, timoroso che Anna Maria venga a controllarmi.  
Me ne sto tranquillamente seduto dietro al bancone quando sento la porta aprirsi.  
Sono le quattro di pomeriggio, e ci sono pochi clienti. Alzo gli occhi per vedere chi è entrato e rimango senza fiato nel vedere che è il figlio del mio preside, accompagnato dal ragazzino più piccolo che questa mattina avevo supposto fosse suo fratello.  
Il ragazzino si avvicina al banco e mi chiede dei titoli, guardandomi speranzoso. Io, cercando di mantenere un contegno, controllo la sua lista e glieli vado a prendere.  
«Ci sono tutti» dico «manca solo Romeo e Giulietta. Mi dispiace ma ho venduto tutte le copie ad una scolaresca e ora devo aspettare che me ne arrivino altre»  
«Allora ne prenoto una» dice il ragazzino «A nome di Riccardo Arsei»  
Ho indovinato, anche il ragazzino è figlio del preside. Segno sulla lista degli ordini il nome del ragazzino, mentre questi va a fare un giro tra gli scaffali ammirando i libri.  
Suo fratello si avvicina e in quel momento mi nota. Io arrossisco come una ragazzina ma sostengo il suo sguardo. Non so se mi abbia riconosciuto, ma preferisco non saperlo.  
«Ti pago io tutti i libri che ha preso quel piccoletto» dice «Sono per il suo compleanno. Ti pago anche quello che ha ordinato»  
Io annuisco come uno scemo e gli dico il totale. Lui tira fuori una carta di credito e me la porge. Mentre aspettiamo che la macchinetta riconosca la carta, lui mi lancia un’occhiata.  
«Ti ho visto stamattina» dice, non è una domanda.  
«Ah, sì» faccio io, cercando di restare calmo «Frequento la stessa scuola di tuo fratello» un’affermazione più stupida non mi poteva uscire.  
«Posso chiederti una cosa?» mi fa, ed io faccio cenno di si.  
«Come mai lavori qui e frequenti una scuola facoltosa come quella?» diretto il ragazzo.  
«Beh» faccio io cercando di togliermi da quell’impiccio «In realtà la libreria è della mia matrigna. Ci lavoro solo per dare una mano»  
«Quindi Anna Maria Spighi è la tua matrigna?» mi fa, un po’ sorpreso.  
«Si» faccio io, poi non aggiungo altro.  
Lui non mi guarda più ora, ma osserva il fratello che torna verso di noi per prendere la sua busta piena di libri.  
Mi saluta ed esce di corsa, mentre il maggiore si sofferma sulla soglia per qualche minuto  
«Sai, tra circa una settimana darò una festa per il mio compleanno. Ci sarà quasi tutta la scuola. Vedrò di farti recapitare un invito»  
Senza aspettare una risposta, esce dalla porta richiudendola dietro di sé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci ad un nuovo capitolo. Questo è un capitolo di passaggio, il prossimo sarà quello della festa e accadranno cose interessanti. Intanto vi lascio a questo! A presto.

  
IV  
   
Non ho resistito! Sono tornato in quella libreria. I biglietti d’invito per il mio compleanno erano pronti e a me sarebbe bastato lasciarli al corriere e aspettare le risposte. Ma non a lui. A lui volevo consegnare l’invito di persona.  
Non riesco a capire perché ci tengo tanto, visto che i ragazzi che frequentano la scuola di mio padre sono off limits, ma decido di ignorare vocine interiori fastidiose e per la seconda volta in due giorni varco la soglia della libreria.  
Il ragazzino è lì, dietro al bancone, intento a leggere “Il ritratto di Dorian Gray” con un’attenzione tale che non si è nemmeno accorto che sono entrato.  
Lo osservo per un attimo: è troppo magro, forse perché è sempre di corsa, o forse perché la Spighi non gli dà abbastanza cibo. Mi sono informato su di lui ed ho scoperto che è praticamente lo schiavetto di casa. Ho chiesto a mio padre se non si poteva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo, ma lui ha detto che ha le mani legate.  
Seh, come no! Andare contro una del suo ambiente per un ragazzino che non ha più un soldo e che sarebbe solo un fastidio per tutti, figuriamoci!  
Non che a me interessi poi tanto! È solo perché è veramente carino e innocente, tanto che verrebbe a chiunque la voglia di sbatterlo sul bancone per _smaliziarlo_ un po’.  
Lasciando da parte i pensieri impuri, tossicchio per attirare la sua attenzione. Lui alza gli occhi dal libro, spaesato, arrossendo quando i suoi occhi grigi incontrano i miei.  
«Ciao» faccio io per allentare la tensione. Lui si rilassa e mi saluta.  
«Vedi, come promesso» gli dico dandogli l’invito in mano. Lui lo prende con dita tremanti e lo legge incuriosito. Poi mi fissa come se si aspettasse qualcos’altro. Nota sicuramente il mio sguardo incuriosito, perché fa:  
«Pensavo che siccome eri venuto fin qua, avresti portato anche quello per Caterina e Carolina».  
Cavolo! Non ci avevo pensato neanche lontanamente.  
«A loro arriverà direttamente a casa» faccio con finta noncuranza.  
«Ah» fa lui, alzando le spalle «Come vuoi».  
«Allora ci verrai?»  
Abbassa il capo e mi osserva da dietro il ciuffo di capelli. Si mordicchia il labbro, titubante. Spero ardentemente che non sappia leggere nel pensiero, altrimenti scapperebbe via a sentire quello che ho pensato quando l’ho visto compiere quel gesto.  
«Non so, devo chiedere ad Anna Maria» dice, poco convinto.  
«Pensi che non ti lasci il permesso di venire?».  
Lui sospira e sta per rispondermi quando entra un cliente. Mentre lo serve, mi metto un attimo di lato, osservando i movimenti che fa.  
È aggraziato e gentile, mentre si occupa del cliente. Muove le sue mani delicate sulla copertina del libro manco fosse la cosa più preziosa sulla faccia della terra, e improvvisamente, come un flash, capisco cosa mi attira così tanto di lui.  
È la prima persona che incontro da tanto tempo che sfugge al mio sguardo. Sono Stefano Arsei, ho quasi ventidue anni e vengo da una famiglia straricca. Di solito le persone fanno a gara per farsi vedere da me. Jessica mi ha sbavato dietro per mesi prima che io le concedessi un appuntamento. Finora mi era piaciuta questa cosa, l’essere sempre ricercato dalle persone. Dopo che però ho beccato Jessica a letto con un idiota qualunque, ho capito quanto sia finta tutta questa mania che le persone hanno per me.  
E per una volta, mi piace che qualcuno cerchi di nascondersi alla mia vista, piuttosto che fare di tutto per impressionarmi.  
Il cliente è soddisfatto, paga e finalmente si leva di torno. Invece di tornare di fronte a lui, mi reco dietro al bancone e mi siedo sullo sgabello che prima occupava, costringendolo a stare in piedi.  
«Ehi» mi fa imbarazzato «Non puoi stare qui»  
«Shhh» gli faccio «Dai non faccio niente, ti tengo compagnia»  
Lui si mordicchia di nuovo il labbro, poi annuisce.  
«C-comunq-que non so se Anna Maria mi lascerà uscire. Di solito dice di no» balbetta teneramente lui.  
È dispiaciuto, e la cosa mi fa piacere.  
«Dai, non ti abbattere prima di aver chiesto» dico, mentre nel mio cervello elaboro già un piano per intercedere in suo favore. Voglio assolutamente il bocconcino alla mia festa.  
«Ci sarà anche Caterina, immagino» fa lui ad un certo punto «Non andiamo molto d’accordo»  
«Come mai? Immagino che come caratterino sia difficile, ma è veramente figa» faccio io, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio per carpire la sua reazione.  
Lui arrossisce come un peperone, e si morde talmente tanto il labbro inferiore che mi stupisco non sanguini.  
«Non mi interessa» dice «Non mi interessa proprio il genere»  
Poi si gira, come consapevole di aver detto troppo. Mentre io gongolo. È proprio quello che volevo sapere. Se fosse stato etero, i miei piani di vendetta contro Jessica sarebbero risultati un po’ complicati.  
«Quindi non ti piacciono le ragazze?» faccio io ridacchiando.  
Lui annuisce, imbarazzatissimo, mentre io continuo a ridacchiare. Quando si accorge che non sono fuggito via schifato, ridacchia anche lui e si rilassa un po’.  
Rimango in libreria tutto il pomeriggio, poi, quando chiude, lo riaccompagno a casa. Parliamo di tutto e di più. Scuola, libri, film, interessi. Di tutto tranne che di amici e famiglia. Non mi conosce quasi per niente e sono sicuro, per quel poco che so di lui, che non è pronto a raccontare i drammi della sua vita alla prima persona che non lo tratta come uno schiavetto o come uno scemo.  
Quando lo saluto sul cancello di casa, noto che ha un sorrisino sulle labbra. Un po’ mi dispiace di usarlo per vendicarmi di Jessica, ma di sicuro non ho voglia di intraprendere una relazione con uno così. Sarebbe una cosa troppo seria per me. D’altra parte resistere alla tentazione di assaggiarlo non è possibile.  
Il bocconcino dovrà accontentarsi di quello che posso dargli.


	5. Chapter 5

  
V  
 _I believe in nothing_  
 _But the beating of our hearts_  
 _I believe in nothing_  
 _One hundred suns until we part_  
30 seconds to mars – one hundred suns  
  
Non ci posso credere! Sto per andare a quella festa. Non riesco a crederci!  
Sono così felice che potrei scoppiare. Anna Maria non voleva che andassi, ma il preside ha chiamato a casa per dirle che lo avrebbe considerato un favore personale se Caterina, Carolina ed io fossimo stati presenti al compleanno di suo figlio. Non ha potuto dire di no.  
Eppure, stronza fino alla fine, mi ha fatto pulire fino a fondo la casa, mi ha mandato in tintoria per i vestiti [delle](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1010282#) figlie. Al ritorno ho dovuto pulire il prato, concimare, lavare la macchina, pulire la cantina e fare un sacco di altre cose. Risultato, non potrò andare in macchina con loro perché mi sono appena fatto la doccia e tra cinque minuti loro devono partire, quindi non possono aspettarmi.  
Ho chiamato Arturo, e mi ha assicurato che mi porterà lui. È un sant’uomo. Mi porterà anche un paio di jeans e una camicia bianca, visto che i vestiti che dovevo mettere stasera (una bellissima camicia grigia e un paio di jeans bianchi che mi erano costati i risparmi di sei mesi) sono stati stranamente lasciati in balia del chihuahua di Caterina, che li ha ridotti a brandelli.  
Mi asciugo velocemente i capelli, che ricadono in ciocche spettinate sui miei occhi, ed esco di casa con la tuta. Sono in tremendo ritardo ma non ci posso fare [niente](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1010282#). Arturo è già lì che mi aspetta. Salgo in macchina e velocemente mi cambio, lasciando i vestiti piegati nel sedile posteriore. Arturo mi chiede se ho bisogno di qualcosa, ma io faccio no con la testa.  
Finalmente arriviamo all’enorme cancello della villa dove si tiene la festa. È più grande di come immaginavo; anche se il patrimonio di mio padre non scherzava, gli Arsei devono essere molto più ricchi.  
Saluto Arturo, che se ne va con la sua vecchia auto, e mi avvicino ai bodyguard davanti al cancello. Esibisco il mio biglietto e loro mi permettono di entrare.  
Sono terribilmente in ritardo e [nonostante](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1010282#) sia sicuro che la gente arriverà più o meno come gli pare, mi dà fastidio non essere stato puntale.  
Forse è perché non vedo l’ora di rivedere Stefano. Dal giorno in cui mi ha portato il biglietto d’invito, è venuto a trovarmi altre volte, anche se non è mai rimasto a tenermi compagnia.  
Mi piace parlare con lui, abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune, diversamente da come pensavo. Ad entrambi piace leggere, e il nostro autore preferito è Oscar Wilde. Entrambi amiamo i film storici e ci piace la stessa squadra di calcio.  
Poi, grazie a Caterina, ho scoperto che gli piacciono i [ragazzi](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1010282#). Cioè, anche i ragazzi.  
Stava parlando al telefono con qualcuno mentre io pulivo la sua camera e raccoglievo i panni sparsi per terra, cercando di capire quali fossero da lavare e quali fossero stati semplicemente provati e poi scartati.  
«Non ci posso credere! D’altronde cosa ci si può aspettare da uno che va anche con i maschi» aveva detto e poi mi aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia «Mi fanno proprio schifo le persone così; comunque a mia sorella piace Arsei piccolo, speriamo non sia come quello grande»  
Quando avevo capito di chi stava parlando, per un attimo mi sono dimenticato di respirare e sono diventato rosso come un peperone.  
Mi sono dovuto ricomporre prima che lei capisse qualcosa, ho raccolto i panni e sono fuggito lontano dal suo sguardo. Così ora non vedo l’ora di vedere Stefano per capire se gli piaccio sul serio o se stava solo giocando con me.  
Percorro il vialetto che porta all’ingresso della villa. Non c’è nessuno fuori, mentre la casa è illuminata peggio di un luna park e si sente provenire da dentro una musica assordante.  
Busso timidamente al portoncino; mi apre un altro bodyguard a cui devo nuovamente mostrare l’invito per poter entrare. Con poca grazia mi prende il polso e mi stampa un timbro sulla mano.  
Finalmente, entro nella casa. Dio, più lusso di così non si può! I mobili, soprammobili e tutto il resto sono così costosi che mi chiedo come possa aver fatto Arsei padre ad accettare che un centinaio di ventenni ubriachi e molesti entrassero nella sua casa delle vacanze.  
Sbigottito, osservo gente che balla nel salone, gente sul divano che pomicia senza ritegno e gente completamente ubriaca che barcolla in giro. E non sono neanche le undici di sera.  
Disgustato, oltrepasso il salone e mi dirigo verso la portafinestra che dà sul giardino con la piscina. Non c’è nessuno fuori perché fa freddo e perché la piscina è coperta. Mi siedo su uno delle sdraio e finalmente mi chiedo che diavolo ci faccio lì.  
Non ha senso! Io non faccio parte di questo mondo. Non ne facevo parte quando ero il figlio di un uomo molto ricco e di certo non ne faccio parte ora che sono lo sguattero di casa. Come ho potuto pensare che Stefano Arsei fosse solo lontanamente interessato a me.  
Con un sospiro, mi alzo, deciso ad andarmene, quando sento qualcuno che mi artiglia il braccio.  
«Eccoti qui» sento dire dalla sua voce inconfondibile.  
Mi giro e rimango scioccato. Stefano stasera è bellissimo. Indossa un paio di pantaloni scuri ultra aderenti che fasciano le sue gambe muscolose, ed un maglioncino grigio con scollo a v che mette in risalto i suoi pettorali.  
Dio ti prego, non farmi sbavare davanti a lui!  
«C-ciao» balbetto io, arrossendo.  
«Mi chiedevo dove fossi, per un attimo ho pensato che mi avessi dato buca» mi dice, sorridendo e portandosi la sigaretta sulle labbra.  
Lascia andare il mio braccio e mi fa cenno di seguirlo, mentre lui continua a fumare. Mi porta poco più in là, dove c’è un piccolo gazebo coperto, riscaldato da un fuoco acceso nel centro. Ci sono dei comodi divani intorno, su cui molte coppiette si stanno dando da fare, e c’è una specie di divano da giardino a forma di goccia, con un’entrata tonda sul davanti, come se fosse una piccola grotta. Lui spegne la sigaretta per terra e poi entra in quella piccola nicchia e mi fa cenno di seguirlo. Io entro senza fiatare, ansioso di capire perché mi ha portato lì invece che rientrare alla festa.  
«Alla fine sei venuto» mi dice «Non credevo l’avresti fatto»  
«Ti confesso che appena sono entrato, mi sono spaventato e stavo per andarmene» dico io ridendo imbarazzato «E comunque ancora non capisco che ci faccio qui»  
«Sei qui perché io volevo che ci fossi» mi dice, facendomi palpitare il cuore «Mi piaci»  
Non riesco a vedere bene il suo volto all’interno di quella specie di “grotta”, così sospiro e mi stendo, affondando il capo tra i morbidi cuscini.  
«Mi conosci così poco» dico io, stupito «Come fai a sapere se ti piaccio». Sento il suo sguardo su di me, mentre si stende al mio fianco.  
«Mi piaci da quando mi hai guardato quella mattina a scuola» mi dice.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
VI  
   
Alle mie parole, Christian vorrebbe sotterrarsi per la vergona. Anche se non lo posso vedere bene, perché l’unica luce che ci illumina è quella del fuoco che passa attraverso i fasci di legno del divano chiuso, so che è arrossito e che si mordicchia il labbro.  
«Non prendermi in giro» mi dice con voce lamentosa. Faccio fatica a credere che abbia veramente diciotto anni passati, sembra un ragazzino di quindici. Probabilmente dopo la morte del padre è rimasto bloccato.  
Sono completamente rapito da lui, dai suoi occhi grigi ed emozionati, alle sue ciocche color miele spettinate e alle sue guance colorate.  
«Non ti prendo in giro» dico, con una voce che faccio fatica a riconoscere.  
Mi chino delicatamente su di lui, ponendogli una mano sul petto, lasciandogli il tempo di fuggire, se lo volesse. Ma lui mi guarda stralunato, aprendo leggermente le labbra.  
Quando poso finalmente le mie sulle sue, mi sembra che il mio corpo sia pronto per esplodere. Eppure è un contatto casto e innocento, un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra. Ma questo ragazzo ingenuo mi infiamma i pensieri come nessuno.  
Premo le mie labbra più forte e lo sento sospirare, mentre alza un braccio e mi mette una mano dietro la nuca.  
Approfondisco il contatto, leccandogli le labbra con la lingua, fino a che lui non le apre permettendomi di entrare.  
La sua lingua gioca timidamente con la mia. È inesperto e si sente, ma quando inizio a baciarlo sul serio, profondamente, è veloce ad imparare.  
La mano che avevo lasciato sul suo petto corre alla sua guancia, accarezzandola con delicatezza, prima di recarsi sulla camicia e cominciare a slacciare i bottoni.  
Christian è talmente preso dal bacio che non se ne accorge, se non quando ci stacchiamo per respirare. Ha l’affanno e le labbra rosse e gonfie per il mio bacio, e questo mi eccita ancora di più. Sento il suo nervosismo, mentre mi chino a mordicchiargli il collo e con la mano vado a stuzzicare uno dei suoi capezzoli. Lo sento tendersi sotto i miei tocchi, è eccitato quanto me, ma è anche titubante. Vorrebbe fermarmi ma non osa farlo, anche se io me ne accorgo. Forse corro troppo per lui, ma non posso farne a meno. Ho il bisogno fisico di continuare.  
Smetto di baciare il suo collo e mi metto sopra di lui, aprendogli le gambe e allacciandogliele intorno ai miei fianchi, riprendendo a baciarlo piano sulla bocca per farlo calmare.  
Sento la sua eccitazione che viene a contatto con la mia, e mi fa impazzire nonostante siamo ancora entrambi con i jeans addosso.  
Non riesco più a capire nulla e mentre lo bacio profondamente, la mia mano scivola sul suo addome, pronta a slacciare il bottone dei suoi jeans.  
«Sei proprio uno stronzo» una voce di donna interrompe il nostro bacio e ci fa sobbalzare. Christian ha il fiato corto e mi guarda scandalizzato, prima di scansarmi malamente e di mettersi seduto con le ginocchia circondate tra le braccia per nascondere la sua erezione.  
Io mi giro e mi ritrovo faccia a faccia con Jessica che ha infilato la testa nel divano.  
«Io che ti cercavo per fare pace, e ti ritrovo a limonarti questo sgorbio» dice, indicando Christian. Lui sussulta.  
«Chi mi limono sono affari miei, dovevi pensarci prima di darla a qualcuno che non era il tuo ragazzo» dico io infuriato. Anche se il mio obiettivo principale era proprio quello di vendicarmi di lei, ora sono furioso per essere stato interrotto sul più bello con Christian.  
«Certo che i tuoi standard sono proprio calati, Arsei» fa una voce che non è certamente quella di Jessica. Con orrore vedo la testa di Caterina Spighi entrare a fianco di quella di Jessica ed osservarci piena di disgusto. «Non sapevo te la facessi con i pezzenti» dice la poco di buono, prima di sparire portandosi via una Jessica indignata.  
Cazzo!  
Mi giro verso Christian, ma le speranze di ricominciare dove eravamo rimasti muoiono quando lo guardo negli occhi.  
È letteralmente terrorizzato e veloce come un’anguilla sguscia fuori dal divano. Rimesso in piedi, cerca di allacciarsi la camicia ma è troppo nervoso e non ci riesce. Gli tremano letteralmente le dita.  
«Chris» gli faccio, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Siccome non mi ha sentito, allontano le sue mani dalla camicia e allaccio i bottoni rimasti.  
«Non fare il melodrammatico, sono solo due sfigate. Dai, lascia perdere e torna dentro con me»  
Per la miseria, ragazzino, ho bisogno di quelle labbra subito.  
«De-devo tornare a casa» fa lui nervoso.  
«Cosa?» non ci posso credere, non può lasciarmi così sul più bello «Dai, non è nemmeno mezzanotte»  
«Devo andare, prima che Caterina torni e racconti tutto a sua madre» dice, ed è terrorizzato sul serio.  
«Aspetta, dai, che vuoi che succeda» faccio io cercando di trattenerlo e allo stesso tempo puntando alle sue labbra.  
Lui sguscia via da me.  
«Ci dobbiamo vedere un’altra volta, m-mi dispiace ma devo essere a casa prima di Caterina»  
Cerco di trattenerlo per la camicia, ma lui mi punta le mani sul petto e fugge via. Non vorrei sbagliarmi, ma avrei giurato di avergli visto gli occhi lucidi.  
Mentre lo guardo correre via, mi accorgo che una sottile catenina mi è rimasta tra le mani. Doveva portarla al collo e deve essersi rotta mentre cercavo di trattenerlo.  
La catenina ha infilato due anelli, due piccole fedi d’oro.  
Incuriosito, mi avvicino al fuoco e leggo all’interno della prima _"Alberto 22/10/1990"_ e della seconda _"Virginia, 22/10/1990"._ Esattamente 20 anni fa, due anni prima che Christian nascesse. Dovevano essere la fedi di matrimonio dei suoi genitori. Cerco di andargli dietro per ridargliele, correndo a perdifiato, ma quando arrivo al cancello vedo che sale su una macchina sgangherata che parte a tutta velocità. Rimango in piedi fuori dal vialetto, con le fedi in mano, a guardare il vuoto come un’idiota.


	7. Chapter 7

  
VII  
 _No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
 _One day, maybe we'll meet again_  
 _No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
 _One day, maybe we'll meet again_  
30 seconds to mars – Closer to the edge  
   
Sono in punizione. Una punizione interminabile visto che Anna Maria ha detto che sarà finita solo quando lo deciderà lei. Appena sono arrivato a casa, l’altra sera, ho trovato Caterina in lacrime che raccontava alla madre di come io fossi saltato addosso al ragazzo che le piaceva solo per farle un dispetto e che il poveretto non mi aveva rifiutato solo perché era un vero gentiluomo.  
Anna Maria si era infuriata come mai prima, mi aveva preso per un orecchio e mi aveva trascinato nella mia stanza.  
«Sei in punizione» aveva detto «Niente uscite di sera per andare da nessuna parte fino a quando non ti dirò altrimenti e per una settimana intera non potrai uscire, non potrai andare a scuola o lavorare in libreria. Niente di niente. Se sento che esci da questa stanza potrei prolungare le cose».  
Caterina era raggiante, mentre la madre usciva dalla stanza. Io ero rannicchiato sul letto e aspettavo che se ne andasse lei, quando mi fece:  
«Non farti strane idee, frocetto! Arsei voleva solo sbattersi qualcuno davanti a Jessica. Sai, lei lo ha tradito e lui voleva fargliela pagare»  
Con queste parole, si voltò e finalmente uscì dalla mia stanza.  
Se ci ripenso ora, mentre sono steso sul letto e abbraccio tristemente il cuscino, capisco quanto sono stato stupido a fidarmi. Dopo il bacio che c’era stato con Stefano quella sera, credevo davvero di piacergli, credevo davvero che fosse stato infastidito dall’interruzione della sua ex. E invece era il suo piano fin dall’inizio. Usarmi per vendicarsi di lei. Non potevo nemmeno contattare qualcuno per sfogarmi visto che Anna Maria mi aveva tolto il telefono, mi aveva tolto l’ora al giorno in cui potevo stare al pc e aveva proibito ad Arturo di venire a trovarmi.  
Avrei potuto approfittare di quell’isolamento per studiare e rimettermi in pari, ma riesco in alcun modo a concentrarmi.  
Per questo rimango steso a fissare il soffitto, al buio, abbracciando il cuscino e piangendo lacrime silenziose.  
   
E’ il 24 novembre 2010, e sono passati quattro giorni dal compleanno di Stefano. Mi manca, nonostante tutto quello che ha fatto, mi manca. Sono ancora chiuso in camera in punizione.  
Mi porta i pasti la cameriera personale di Caterina, con cui non ho mai avuto una conversazione. Quindi non parlo con un essere umano dalla sera della festa.  
Sono quasi le nove e dovrebbero portarmi la cena tra poco. Muoio di fame.  
La porta lentamente si apre e vedo una figura sbirciare dentro. Non è la cameriera, è Carolina. La ragazzina entra di soppiatto tenendo il vassoio in mano, forse crede che io dorma perché non dice niente. Aspetto che appoggi il vassoio sulla scrivania prima di dire:  
«Che ci fai qui, Carolina?»  
Lei fa un salto e ansimante si poggia una mano sul cuore.  
«Ma che sei impazzito?» mi sussurra «Volevi farmi prendere un infarto?»  
Io alzo le spalle e la guardo, cercando di capire che ci fa qui.  
Lei si infila una mano nella tasca dei jeans e ne estrae un piccolo cellulare che so di per certo non essere il suo. Me lo porge.  
«Tieni. Io devo fare solo da tramite. Chiama l’unico numero salvato in rubrica e capirai. Ora devo andare. Non voglio che la mamma mi scopra» e senza darmi il tempo di ribattere, esce dalla stanza alla velocità della luce.  
Perplesso, eseguo e chiamo l’unico numero salvato in rubrica. Non c’è nessun nome, quindi non riesco a capire chi mai…  
«Pronto» è la voce di Stefano, non posso sbagliarmi. Provo a mugugnare qualcosa ma le parole non vogliono saperne di uscire.  
«Christian, sei tu, vero?»  
«Sì sì» tentenno io.  
«Oh, finalmente. Non sapevo se fidarmi della tua sorellastra piccola»  
«Le hai dato tu il telefono?» domanda idiota, è ovvio che glielo ha dato lui.  
«Sì. Riccardo mi ha detto che eri in punizione e io volevo sentirti, ma non sapevo come fare. Così ho dato il telefono a Ricky che lo ha passato a Carolina, che lo ha portato a te.»  
«Che giro» faccio io ridacchiando, un po’ sollevato sentendolo dire che voleva sentirmi. «Come mai Carolina ha accettato?»  
«Ora che esce con mio fratello, sembra che la sua stronzaggine stia evaporando, cosa che non è accaduta per la sorella maggiore. È lei che ti ha creato 'sto casino, vero?»  
«Già» faccio io triste «mi ha anche detto che mi hai baciato perché volevi solo vendicarti della tua ex.»  
Lo sento sospirare, e spero che mi dia una spiegazione alla svelta.  
«Ero veramente incazzato con Jessica, ma tu mi piaci davvero» mi dice. «Credimi, l’ultima cosa che volevo in quel momento era che lei ci interrompesse.»  
«Ok» faccio io. Non so se faccio bene a fidarmi, ma è talmente tanto tempo che qualcuno non si interessa così nei miei confronti che non posso negarmi il piacere di lasciarmi andare. «Ti credo.»  
«Bene, perché non vedo l’ora di rivederti» mi fa, ed io arrossisco.  
«Anche io, Ste» sussurro.  
«Credi di riuscire a fuggire per un giorno intero?» mi chiede.  
«Venerdì Caterina e Anna Maria vanno alle terme. Se tuo fratello corrompe Carolina, forse posso fuggire, ma devo essere a casa per le otto»  
«Ok, vedrò cosa posso fare. Posso chiamarti quando voglio o ti disturbo, Chris?»  
«No, chiamami quando vuoi, Ste. Tanto terrò il telefono silenzioso e se non ti rispondo vuol dire che c’è qualcuno nella stanza.»  
«A proposito, l’altra sera per sbaglio ti ho preso la catenina con le fedi dei tuoi genitori» mi dice. Io subito premo la mano sul mio petto per conferma di quanto dice. Cavoli, è vero! Sono proprio un idiota, non me n’ero nemmeno accorto. Stefano ha uno strano effetto su di me.  
«La prossima volta me le ridai» faccio io.  
«Oh no» risponde lui. «Le tengo in ostaggio, così sarai sempre obbligato a vedermi una volta in più»  
Alla sue parole mi sciolgo come un gelato sotto il sole d’agosto.  
«V-va bene, ma non perderle.»  
«Ok, piccolo. Ora vado, fa' sogni d’oro stanotte.»  
«Buonanotte, Ste.»  
Questa sera mi addormento felice.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII  
   
Fermo la macchina davanti al portone di casa Spighi e faccio uno squillo al cellulare che ho dato a Christian. Aspetto nemmeno cinque minuti e lo vedo scendere con passo svelto, guardandosi attorno per sincerarsi di essere solo.  
Non sono nemmeno le nove di mattina, e la sua matrigna e la sua sorellastra se ne sono andate da meno di mezz’ora. Carolina sarà la nostra spia e ci avviserà se per caso le due decidono di tornare prima. Per farci aiutare da lei, ho dovuto convincere mio padre a lasciare soli lei e Ricky alla casa sul lago per tutto il week end.  
Christian sale in macchina alla velocità della luce, e subito si allaccia la cintura borbottando un ciao.  
«Non mi saluti per bene?» faccio io allungandomi verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra. Lui è sorpreso, ma si sporge e mi permette di baciarlo, anche se io non approfondisco il contatto. Abbiamo tutto il giorno per stare insieme e ora non voglio far altro che portarlo lontano da quella casa.  
E’ una giornata fredda ma serena, il sole brilla e la temperatura non è così bassa, nonostante siamo alla fine di novembre.  
Voglio portarlo in un piccolo bosco dove andavo a fare campeggio da piccolo insieme a Ricky. Non ci mettiamo nemmeno un’ora per arrivarci.  
Quando scendiamo dalla macchina, prendo dal bagagliaio un piccolo cesto da picnic e una coperta. Affido a Christian la coperta e poi gli faccio cenno di seguirmi. Ci addentriamo tra gli alberi finché non troviamo un posto tranquillo ed appartato. Allora stendo la coperta e prendo il cestino, posizionandolo in un angolo.  
La coperta è così grande che possiamo entrambi stenderci con tranquillità.  
Abbiamo parlato poco in macchina, entrambi emozionati per quello che ci aspettava. Non appena ci sediamo, lo stringo tra le braccia e ricomincio a baciarlo. Lui è impacciato, ma allo stesso tempo eccitato e sento che con un sospiro si lascia andare.  
«Mi sei mancato» gli dico, e lui arrossisce e ride.  
«Anche tu» mi fa «pensavo che ora che ti eri tolto lo sfizio non volessi più vedermi»  
Che ingenuo, pensa davvero che per togliermi lo sfizio basti un solo bacio.  
«Che scemo che sei» gli dico, scompigliandogli i capelli e abbracciandolo più forte. È proprio carino quando è tra le mie braccia, perché si rannicchia come un cucciolo spaurito. Mi dispiace quasi non poter avere con lui una vera relazione, perché di sicuro saremmo una bella coppia. Ma le nostre vite sono fin troppo incasinate per poterle incrociare, e io sinceramente dopo Jessica ho solo voglia di divertirmi un po’.  
D'altronde non ho mai promesso niente al ragazzino, quindi spero non si faccia troppe illusioni.  
Ci stendiamo del tutto, ancora abbracciati, e incominciamo a parlare. Sto bene quando parlo con lui. È piacevole, intelligente, dolce.  
Gli accarezzo distrattamente i capelli mentre continua a parlarmi di sé.  
«Hai freddo?» gli chiedo ad un certo punto, sentendolo tremare.  
«No, sto bene» mi fa, ma si accuccia ancora di più a me «è solo che sono sorpreso di quello che sta succedendo. Se me lo avessero detto due settimane fa, non ci avrei mai creduto»  
Sorride, si sporge su di me e per la prima volta è lui che prende l’iniziativa e mi bacia. Io approfondisco il contatto, alzandomi su un fianco e facendolo scivolare sotto di me.  
Le nostre lingue duellano, mentre le sue mani sono immobili sulle mie spalle. Io, invece, faccio scorrere le mie lungo le sue braccia, poi gli apro il giacchetto e le intrufolo sotto la sua maglia, per sentire la sua pelle.  
Mugola quando sente una mia mano fredda sfiorargli il ventre e giocherellare con il suo ombelico, per poi continuare l’esplorazione più su, fino a raggiungere il capezzolo.  
È proprio in quel momento che punta le sue belle mani sulle mie spalle e mi costringe a separarmi da lui. È bellissimo in questo istante, con i capelli scompigliati e le labbra rosse e gonfie per i miei baci.  
«Che c’è?» gli dico, respirando affannato.  
«E’ quasi mezzogiorno, che ne dici di pranzare?» mi fa, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Sono quasi sicuro che non intenda realmente mangiare, ma che non sia pronto per andare oltre.  
«Non ti piacciono i miei baci, piccolo?» gli chiedo io.  
«Non è questo» fa lui, timoroso «è che mi imbarazza sapere che siamo all’aperto»  
Non ci riesco, scoppio sonoramente a ridere e lui mi guarda perplesso, come se fossi un pazzo.  
«Dai, mangiamo, Chris, prima che mi venga voglia di mangiare te» dico.  
   
Siamo seduti, ora, e mangiamo ognuno nel suo piatto di plastica, anche se ogni tanto mi allungo verso il suo per rubargli una polpettina.  
Lui tenta di allontanarmi con la forchetta, ma non ci riesce. Finito di mangiare il salato, prendo dal cesto una coppa di frutta tagliata. Ci sono tutti ti tipi, mela, pera, fragola.  
Sorridendo malignamente, prendo uno spicchio di fragola e lo indirizzo verso Christian. Lui fa per prenderlo con le mani, ma io lo allontano e faccio cenno di no con la testa. Glielo porto direttamente sulle labbra, e lui le apre timidamente inglobando tutto lo spicchio e leccandomi le dita che lo tenevano. Io continuo a ridere malignamente e vado a ripescare dal cesto un po’ di dolce al cioccolato che avevo portato con me. Immergo le dita nel dolce raccogliendo quanta più crema al cioccolato potessi, e le indirizzo di nuovo verso la sua bocca. Lui mi guarda, prima incuriosito e poi sorridente, e inizia a leccarle manco fosse un gattino.  
Alterno pezzi di frutta alla crema di cioccolata, tanto che qualche minuto dopo le labbra di Christian sono tutte sporche e appiccicaticce. Mi allungo su di lui e lo bacio, leccando via tutti i residui di cibo. Lo sento sospirare e di slancio mi abbraccia, premendosi su di me e facendo vagare le mani tra i miei capelli.  
Io lo spingo giù, cercando di non schiacciarlo, e scendo a baciargli il collo. Questo lo fa impazzire, perché lo sento tremare sotto le mie dita.  
Improvvisamente, mette le sue mani sulle mie guance e mi tira su. I nostri occhi si incontrano.  
Lui, timidamente, alza la testa e mi sfiora delicato le labbra con le sue, poi mi dice qualcosa che mi sconvolge totalmente.  
«Ti prego, Stefano, possiamo andare nella tua macchina?»


	9. Chapter 9

  
IX  
 _It's the moment of truth_  
 _the moment to lie_  
 _the moment to live_  
 _the moment to die_  
 _the moment to fight_  
 _the moment to fight_  
30 seconds to mars – This is war  
   
Stefano mi trascina letteralmente nella sua macchina. Mi apre la portiera e mi fa sedere, mentre lui velocemente posa le nostre cose nel bagagliaio. Sale e si mette subito alla guida.  
«Dove andiamo?» gli chiedo titubante, ma lui continua a guidare come un pazzo e mi risponde solo con: «Vedrai».  
Guida nemmeno per dieci minuti e mi accorgo che siamo arrivati alla casa sul lago, quella dove ha fatto la sua festa di compleanno.  
Parcheggia la macchina in malo modo davanti alla porta e mi trascina letteralmente in casa. Non faccio in tempo a rivedere nulla di quello che avevo osservato la settimana prima che mi sbatte contro il muro e inizia a baciarmi.  
Completamente rapito da lui, immergo le mani nei capelli e allaccio una gamba al suo fianco. Una delle sue mani scende e lo fa anche con l’altra gamba, prendendomi letteralmente in braccio.  
Senza staccare le sue labbra dalle mie, fa le scale scomodamente e mi porta in una delle stanze al piano di sopra.  
Deve essere bella come il resto della casa, ma in questo momento non riesco a capire nulla che non sia la morbidezza della coperta sotto la mia schiena e il dolce peso di Stefano sopra di me.  
Sono ancora titubante e pieno di dubbi, ma non riesco a pensare razionalmente e mi lascio coinvolgere da lui.  
Ora mi sta baciando più lentamente, mentre inizia a far scorrere le sue mani sul mio petto. Non voglio che pensi che sia un incapace perciò rispondo facendoli scorrere le mie sulla schiena, a disegnare piccoli cerchi immaginari.  
Lui intrufola le sue mani calde sotto la maglia, mentre mi accorgo solo in quel momento che nessuno dei due ha più la giacca addosso. Deve avermela tolta mente facevamo le scale.  
Me la tira su e scopre il ventre. Con uno sguardo malizioso, scende a leccare il mio ombelico, mandandomi in tilt.  
Non capisco più niente, se non che lo voglio sentire più vicino, così le mie mani scendono sui suoi fianchi per arpionare il suo maglioncino. Lui alza le sue braccia per far passare le maniche e rimane a petto nudo. La prossima cosa che sparisce all’istante è la mia di maglia.  
Siamo entrambi accaldati ed euforici. Stefano ritorna a tormentare il mio ombelico, per poi spostarsi su un capezzolo, facendomi gemere indecentemente.  
Da quando gli ho chiesto di andare nella sua auto non ci siamo più scambiati una parola, tanto era la voglia che avevamo addosso.  
Metto una mano sulla sua nuca mentre continua a leccare e mordicchiare i miei capezzoli, mentre con l’altra mi arrischio ad accarezzare uno dei suoi, strappandogli un ghigno sul viso.  
Torna improvvisamente a baciare le mie labbra mentre le sue mani scendono a slacciare i bottoni dei miei jeans. Senza nemmeno accorgermene, faccio la stessa identica cosa. Lui si alza un momento per sfilare prima i suoi poi i miei. Ora siamo rimaste in boxer e le nostre eccitazioni sono più che evidenti. L’imbarazzo mi coglie in pieno, mentre lo osservo tornare su di me, e lui sembra capirlo perché ricomincia a baciarmi piano come fa ogni volta che vuole calmarmi.  
«Ti voglio» mi sussurra con la voce roca nel mio orecchio.  
«Si» faccio io, incapace di dire altro. Ottenuto il permesso che cercava, elimina l’ultima barriera che c’è tra noi e comincia ad accarezzarmi in un modo dannatamente bello, che mi fa dimenticare qualsiasi dubbio.  
Con l’altra mano, intanto, cerca la mia bocca, e infila dentro due dita perché io le lecchi. Mentre continua ad accarezzarmi, con le dita comincia a prepararmi per evitare che io provi molto dolore. Lo sa che è la prima volta e cerca di essere accorto.  
Mi prepara il più possibile, ma lui è al limite della resistenza e sfila le sue dita da me, provocandomi un brontolio di protesta. Si allontana solo un momento per infilarsi il preservativo.  
Subito qualcos'altro sostituisce quelle dita che mi avevano abbandonato ed è qualcosa di decisamente più grosso e più duro e più caldo.  
Fa un male cane, ed io gemo dolorante. Stefano se ne accorge e cerca di scivolare dentro di me il più piano possibile. Intanto, continua a baciarmi sulla bocca e ad accarezzare la mia eccitazione.  
Quando è tutto dentro, mi dà il tempo di abituarmi a lui, restando perfettamente immobile. Solo quando io gli vado incontro con il bacino, Stefano comincia a spingere, ma lo fa in modo delicato, tanto lento e dolce insieme che mi commuove.  
Dopo il grande dolore provato all’inizio, la sua mano e lui dentro di me mi stanno procurando un piacere che in vita mia non avevo mai provato. Mi ritrovo a gemere e ad ansimare in maniera indegna e sento Stefano fare lo stesso. Le spinte diventano sempre più veloci fino a che non sentò un’esplosione di piacere partire dal ventre ed espandersi in tutto il corpo. Poco dopo, Stefano si tende dentro di me e lo sento venire.  
Continua a baciarmi, mentre esce dal mio corpo, poi mi prende tra le sue braccia e mi stringe.  
Completamente sfiniti, ci addormentiamo tra le coperte.


	10. Chapter 10

X  
   
Sono seduto su un divanetto nel privè del mio locale preferito, sorseggiando un drink mentre i miei amici ridono e scherzano intorno a me.  
È passata soltanto una settimana da quando io e Christian abbiamo fatto l’amore più e più volte nella casa sul lago. Una settimana da quando l’ho lasciato, sfinito, davanti alla porta di casa sua appena in tempo per il ritorno di Anna Maria e Caterina, che non si sono accorte di nulla. Una settimana che gli ho detto che avrei avuto degli esami e delle lezioni importanti e che mi sarei fatto sentire io quando fossi stato libero.  
Lui mi aveva sorriso. Ci aveva creduto alle mie parole, e questo mi fa sentire da schifo.  
Non c’era nessun esame, nessuna maledetta lezione, ma solo la mia voglia di sentirmi fottutamente quello di prima. Il bello e irraggiungibile primogenito degli Arsei, che tutti veneravano.  
Così, dopo una settimana esatta, mi ritrovo contornato dai soliti amici, a sparare le solite cazzate e a bere la solita robaccia.  
Più volte durante quella settimana ho pensato di chiamare Christian, ma ogni volta vedevo la sua faccia fiduciosa che mi salutava sulla porta di casa sua, e sapevo che se l’avessi chiamato sarebbe stato solo per qualche notte e poi ognuno per la sua strada. Quindi era meglio troncare subito prima di andare oltre.  
Io non ero assolutamente nella posizione di poter avere una relazione con un ragazzo, se non volevo dire addio per sempre ai soldi di mio padre. Questo era stato chiaro fin dal primo momento in cui avevo dichiarato di essere bisex.  
Tra i ragazzi che sono qui con me questa sera, c’è anche Jessica, che da ore si struscia contro di me e fa la gatta morta. Quando sono arrivato, mi ha assicurato che con il tipo con cui mi ha tradito non c’è più niente, e che lei lo ha fatto solo perché non le dedicavo abbastanza attenzione.  
Ma andiamo, siamo matti!  
Pensa davvero che io me la beva così. Le ho detto chiaramente che non intendo tornare con lei, ma sembra non aver recepito il messaggio perché continua a strusciarsi. Sto per dirle per l’ennesima volta di smetterla di andarsi a cercare qualcun altro quando mi prende la testa e mi ficca la lingua in gola senza tanti complimenti.  
Giuro che se non si toglie immediatamente la tiro via con un calcio. Si stacca da me con un sorriso di trionfo stampato in faccia, ed io non capisco che cazzo abbia da ridere così.  
Sta fissando un punto dietro la mia spalla, così mi giro anche io per vedere e mi ritrovo a fissare due occhi grigi pieni di delusione.  
Maledizione! Vedo mio fratello Riccardo in piedi dietro di noi, imbarazzatissimo, e dietro di lui…Christian. Dio, quanto è bello questa sera. Deve essersi preparato con cura prima di venire qui. Smetto di fissare i suoi vestiti e torno ai suoi occhi, che ora sono luccicanti per le lacrime che premono per uscire. Senza dire una parola, si alza e se ne va.  
Non perdo tempo, le mie gambe si muovono prima che il mio cervello riesca a formulare un solo pensiero. Lo rincorro fuori dal locale e lo raggiungo in fretta, artigliando il suo braccio per fermarlo.  
«Chris, aspetta, non è come…»  
«Ti prego» mi fa lui con rabbia, le lacrime agli occhi «Non dirmi non è come pensi, perché giuro che se lo fai ti prendo a pugni»  
Mi ammutolisco all’istante.  
«Sai qual è la cosa peggiore, Arsei? È che io te lo avevo chiesto, quel giorno al telefono, se ero solo un ripiego per vendicarti della tua ex! Ma tu no, mi avevi detto che ti piacevo davvero e tante altre balle. Perché non mi hai detto che ti andava solo di scopare? Saresti stato più sincero»  
«Non…» non so nemmeno cosa dire. Non volevo usarti come ripiego? Non volevo solo scopare? Come posso continuare a mentirgli dopo tutto quello che è successo.  
«Mi dispiace» dico solo, abbassando lo sguardo «ma ti giuro che è stata lei a saltarmi addosso, e che io stavo per scansarla».  
«Questo non cambia le cose» fa lui, senza più rabbia nella voce ma solo una grande delusione «non cambia niente perché sei solo un figlio di papà che si è voluto divertire con un giocattolino diverso dal solito. E ora che mi hai provato, non vedi l’ora di tornare alle vecchie abitudini perché hai troppa paura di lanciarti nel vuoto con me»  
Dio, come fa a leggermi dentro in questo modo!  
«E sai un’altra cosa? Io mi merito di meglio di voi schifosi, merito una vita migliore di quella di starvi sempre dietro come un cucciolo ubbidiente»  
Ora stringe forte i pugni, furioso, e sono quasi sicuro di non essere l’unico soggetto della sua rabbia.  
«Non voglio vederti mai più» dice «Voglio che mi ridai le fedi dei miei genitori e poi esci per sempre dalla mia vita»  
Così dicendo, si girà e se ne va, lasciandomi lì in piedi da solo. L’ultima cosa che sento, prima di tornare a casa incazzato nero, è la risata di scherno di Caterina Spighi, che ci ha spiati tutto il tempo.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

XI  
 _No matter how many times_  
 _did you told me you wanted to leave_  
 _No matter how many breaths_  
 _that you took you still couldn’t breathe_  
30 seconds to mars – Hurricane  
   
Sto piangendo e non riesco a smettere. Vorrei evitarlo ma le lacrime escono da sole senza che io possa fare nulla. Sono seduto sul cancello di casa, indeciso se entrare o meno.  
Per un attimo avevo pensato che la soluzione migliore fosse quella di andare da qualche parte ad ubriacarmi, ma poi mi sono ricordato che non ho un centesimo per farlo. Dannata Anna Maria!  
Anche Riccardo è rimasto male per l’atteggiamento del fratello. Non se lo aspettava; è stato lui a dirmi che potevo trovarlo lì quella sera, e che se volevo mi poteva accompagnare. Sono sicuro che fosse in buona fede, è un bravo ragazzo.  
Rimango fermo davanti al cancello, a guardare tristemente il marciapiede. Non mi va di entrare in un posto freddo e triste che non ho mai considerato casa mia. Mio padre l’ha comprata solo per far felice Anna Maria. È piena di stanze e arredata come la migliore delle reggie, ma non c’è mai stato nessun calore famigliare all’interno di quelle mura. Non è lì che troverò conforto; anzi, sono quasi sicuro che il conforto non lo troverò mai. Il peso di tutto ciò che non va nella mia vita sembra farsi vedere ora, tutto in una volta, con questa ennesima delusione.  
Ci avevo sperato troppo, mi ero aperto, per una volta. Ed è finita peggio che mai, quindi che senso ha avuto provarci.  
Sento le loro voci quando ancora sono lontani, ma non fuggo via. Stasera non ho la forza nemmeno per quello.  
Sono la combriccola di amici di Caterina, una gruppetto di figli di papà dell’ultimo anno miei compagni di scuola.  
So perché sono qui, ho visto Caterina ridere quando ho fatto quella scenata a Stefano fuori dal pub.  
Mi hanno seguito quando sono fuggito via. Potevo andarmene da qualche parte, nascondermi a casa di Arturo, ma alla fine ho deciso che tanto nulla può farmi sentire peggio di come sto, quindi masochisticamente sono rimasto.  
Arrivano in branco, mi accerchiano e iniziano a sfottermi. Caterina se la ride e si tiene in disparte, come se lei fosse il capobranco e non volesse sporcarsi le mani.  
Iniziano a spintonarmi, e quando vedono che io non reagiscono si arrabbiano ancora di più, cominciando a tirarmi cazzotti sul petto e calci sulle gambe.  
Cado a terra, sento dolore dappertutto, ma non mi oppongo. Non ne ho né la forza fisica, ma soprattutto quella morale.  
Caterina li incita a picchiarmi sempre più forte, fino a che non sento un dolore fortissimo alla testa, e poi soltanto il buio.  
   
Mi risveglio in ospedale. È giorno, ma non saprei dire se mattina o pomeriggio. Arturo è di fianco a me, con sua moglie, e mi tiene la mano. Sento un dolore profondo in tutte le parti del corpo e quando alzo la mano per toccarmi la testa, noto che è stata fasciata.  
La mia faccia è gonfia e tumefatta. Non dico una parola.  
Arturo non può rimanere, deve tornare in libreria altrimenti c’è il rischio che Anna Maria lo licenzi. Rimane con me sua moglie e più tardi ci raggiunge Carolina.  
Sono assolutamente sorpreso di vederla qui.  
Scambia due parole con la moglie di Arturo, poi questa ci lascia soli.  
«Ciao» mi fa.  
Faccio un cenno della mano, incapace di risponderle.  
«Mi dispiace per quello che è successo» fa lei sedendosi sul bordo del mio letto.  
Faccio una faccia scettica. Non le credo molto.  
«Sul serio» mi fa «Mi dispiace davvero. Lo so che mi sono sempre comportata da stronza con te, ma se non lo facevo mia madre mi diceva che ero un’incapace e che non sapevo farmi rispettare e Caterina andava a sputtanarmi in giro»  
Io continuo a non parlare, ma a quelle parole mi volto dall’altra parte e guardo fuori dalla finestra.  
«Senti, sono venuta qui per dirti che questo non lo meritavi, ok? Ricky mi ha detto quello che è successo al locale, e io posso immaginare quello che è successo dopo. So che è stata Caterina a farti ridurre così e ti dico una cosa, stavolta ha esagerato. Ho fatto finta di essere come lei, ma non posso proprio tollerare quello che ti ha fatto, è andata troppo oltre e io mi sono stancata di dover fare la parte della cattiva per compiacerla»  
Una lacrima silenziosa mi scivola su una guancia, mentre Carolina mi prende una mano tra le sue. Continuo a non guardarla, ma le sue parole mi scaldano da dentro. Ho paura a fidarmi, ma ho sempre saputo che Carolina sotto sotto era una brava ragazza. Mi fa stare bene quello che dice, ma sono ancora troppo scosso per farglielo notare. Preferisco che pensi che mi è indifferente.  
«Christian» mi fa ancora, stringendo di più la mano «Io ti capisco. Quando mio padre si è tolto la vita per i debiti, mia madre e mia sorella pensavano soltanto alla bella vita che non potevano più fare, mentre io ero distrutta perché non avevo più mio padre. Ora tu sei come un fratello, te lo giuro. E non permetterò a quelle stronze di portarmi via anche te»  
Detto questo, senza aspettare una mia reazione, si allunga verso di me e mi abbraccia forte. A quel punto non riesco più a trattenermi  e scoppio a piangere disperato. Lei rimane con me fino a che non mi calmo, carezzandomi piano la schiena per farmi sentire al sicuro.  
Quando sto meglio, alzo lo sguardo e vedo che mi sorride. Le sorrido anche io, contagiato.  
«Grazie» è tutto ciò che riesco a dirle quel giorno.


	12. Chapter 12

XII  
   
Mi sento un vero schifo! Non volevo che le cose andassero in questo modo. Pensavo che staccandomi da Christian prima o poi lui non mi avrebbe più pensato e si sarebbe dimenticato di me.  
E non importa se è stata Jessica a baciarmi contro la mia volontà, ha ragione lui. L’ho soltanto illuso. Ora non vorrei fare altro che trovarlo e abbracciarlo per chiedergli perdono. Sono proprio un cretino, come ho potuto lasciarmelo scappare così.  
Credo di amarlo.  
   
Sono tornato a casa da un paio d’ore. Ho cercato Christian ma non sono riuscito a trovarlo. È stato Riccardo a raccontarmi quello che è successo. So che sta bene ed è in ospedale. Carolina è lì e ci terrà informati.  
Non voglio andare subito da lui. Non così. Devo farmi perdonare in qualche modo per quello che gli ho fatto.  
Non riesco nemmeno a dormire questa notte, ma vado alla ricerca di quegli sfigati che l’hanno ridotto in questo modo. Li trovo uno per uno e li minaccio finché uno di loro non se la fa sotto a tal punto che decide di costituirsi e sputtanare anche gli altri.  
È un idiota che gira con Caterina Spighi, e siccome vede che sono interessato mi fa anche una confessione.  
«Caterina ci ha pagati per picchiarlo. Se gli dovesse succedere qualcosa, che ne so, tipo che rimane storpio o che non può vivere da solo, il suo patrimonio va nelle mani della matrigna»  
«Ma che diamine dici?» faccio io sorpreso «E’ già suo il patrimonio»  
«Tecnicamente no. Il patrimonio è solo amministrato da lei, ma ormai Cameron ha 18 anni e può reclamare l’eredità di suo padre. Solo che non lo sa. La Spighi si sbatte l’avvocato di famiglia per far falsificare i documenti»  
Quella donnaccia!  
Bene, ma non sa con chi ha a che fare. Con uno studente di giurisprudenza ricco sfondato che conosce i migliori avvocati della città. Stavolta la frego.  
   
Sono passati due giorni. Non ho quasi dormito e mangiato, ma il mio piano sta per mettersi in atto e dopo potrò finalmente andare dal mio piccolo Chris e dirgli quanto lo amo.  
Sono nell’ufficio di uno dei collaboratori dell’avvocato della Spighi. L’ho messo al corrente di quello che ho sentito, ma ha detto che se sono stati furbi non ci saranno prove.  
Così abbiamo deciso di farli confessare.  
E’ tutto pronto.  
La Spighi entra indispettita con il suo avvocato, mentre il mio “complice” è già dietro la sua scrivania pronto ad entrare in azione.  
«Vi ho convocati qui perché sono state riscontrate alcune irregolarità nel testamento di Alberto Cameron» dice, e subito noto dalla porta socchiusa che i due sono tesi.  
«Non mi pare» dice l’avvocato, sudato ed agitato «E’ una pratica conclusa da molto tempo e ormai è stata archiviata. Sono sicuro che deve esserci un errore»  
«Va bene» fa l’altro «Per sicurezza la controllerò, anche se sono sicuro che non ci sarà niente di anormale»  
Li lascia soli nella stanza, stando bene attento a premere il tasto del piccolo registratore nascosto tra le cianfrusaglie della scrivania.  
«Maledizione» fa la Spighi quando crede di non essere più ascoltata «Se viene fuori che a Christian abbiamo letto una versione falsa del testamento, ci mettono in galera»  
«Ma chi vuoi che lo scopra, Anna» fa l’avvocato poggiandole una mano sulla coscia (bleah, penso!) «Christian è l’unico che può reclamare qualcosa, ma se a lui dovesse succedere un incidente, sembrerà ovvio che sei tu che amministri il suo patrimonio e nessuno si farà più domande»  
«Abbiamo rischiato troppo» fa la Spighi «Nascondendo la clausola che mi obbligava a ridare il patrimonio nelle mani di Christian ai suoi diciotto anni, ci siamo messi in un bel casino. Se non facciamo in modo che il mocciosetto non possa più gestire da solo i suoi soldi, prima o poi viene tutto fuori e io ci vado di mezzo»  
«Anna, cara, non preoccuparti. Quando Cameron è morto avevamo un piano. Nascondere la clausola fino ai 18 anni del ragazzo, fargli capitare qualcosa, poi fare finta di trovarla tra le carte del padre quando ormai era troppo tardi. Ricordi come diceva: _Mio figlio amministrerà il mio patrimonio al raggiungimento della maggiore età. Se dovesse succedergli qualcosa per cui questo gli è impossibile, sarà mia moglie Anna Maria Spighi ad occuparsene_ »  
La Spighi pare calmarsi a quelle parole.  
«Sta procedendo tutto come previsto. Il ragazzino è debole dopo essere stato malmenato. Basta farlo cadere dalle scale nel modo giusto e vedrai che anche se quel dannato foglio verrà fuori, non succederà nulla»  
«Bene» fa la donna.  
«D’altronde i tuoi piani sono sempre stati perfetti. Voglio ricordarti che sei tu, cara Anna Maria, che mettevi piccole dosi di sonnifero nelle bibite di Alberto Cameron per cercare di fargli venire un colpo di sonno alla guida»  
Quella…quella…! Non ci sono parole per descriverla. Ma ormai ti ho in pugno, cara Spighi. A te e a quella maledetta di tua figlia.  
Non vi permetterò di avvicinarvi al mio Christian, mai più.


	13. Chapter 13

  
XIII  
 _So I run, hide and tell myself_  
 _I'll start again with a brand new name_  
 _And eyes that see into infinity_  
30 seconds to mars – Capricorn  
   
Apro lentamente gli occhi e tutto ciò che vedo è la luce che entra dalla finestra. Sono ancora in ospedale, ma ormai sono quasi guarito e pronto per tornare a…casa. Se così si può dire.  
Ieri è successa una cosa strana, però. Sono venuti dei poliziotti qui e mi hanno detto che uno dei ragazzi che mi ha picchiato si è costituito e ha detto di essere stato pagato da Caterina per farlo. Non so cosa l’abbia spinto a confessare, ma preferivo che non lo facesse. Anna Maria mi tormenterà a morte, ora.  
Carolina non c’è, se n’è andata. È stata sempre qui in questi giorni e mi ha fatto piacere avvicinarmi a lei in questo modo. Sono contento che abbiamo costruito un rapporto.  
Punto le mani sul materasso per issarmi e mettermi seduto, ma qualcosa si poggia con forza sulla mia spalla e me lo impedisce.  
«Dovresti riposare» fa una voce che conosco fin troppo bene.  
Volto il viso al mio fianco e vedo Stefano comodamente seduto su una poltroncina praticamente attaccata al mio letto. Non so da quanto tempo sia qui, ma tanto, a giudicare dal bicchiere di caffè vuoto lasciato al suo fianco e dal giornale mezzo letto che tiene in mano.  
«S-Stefano» non riesco a dire altro, tanto è la mia sorpresa di trovarlo qui.  
«Buongiorno, Chris, finalmente sveglio» fa lui con un enorme sorriso.  
Io non so cosa rispondergli, visto che l’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati è successo il finimondo.  
È bellissimo, come sempre, e guardarlo mi fa male perché so che non può essere mio. I ricordi della notte in cui l’ho visto baciare Jessica riaffiorano e mi viene quasi da vomitare per l’ansia che sento.  
Torno a seppellire la testa nei cuscini, cercando di respirare con calma per non farmi prendere dal panico. Stefano ridacchia e mette via il giornale, per avvicinare la sedia ancora di più al mio letto. Improvvisamente torna serio.  
«Dobbiamo parlare» fa.  
«Non credo sia il caso» rispondo io, titubante. Non voglio che tenti di spiegarsi, perché so che riuscirebbe ad intortarmi e a farsi perdonare, e io finirei per soffrire di nuovo la prossima volta che si stancherà di me.  
«Non voglio parlare di noi» fa lui, prendendomi distrattamente una mano tra le sue «Per quello ci sarà tempo. C’è una cosa molto più urgente, ora come ora»  
Mi tiro un po’ su e lo fisso confuso.  
«Non puoi più tornare a casa» mi fa.  
«Cosa?»  
«La tua casa è piena di poliziotti e investigatori. Dopo che quello che ti ha picchiato ha dichiarato che è stata Caterina a pagarlo, hanno indagato su di lei. Hanno scoperto che Anna Maria e Caterina erano d’accordo per provocarti un incidente che ti avrebbe portato a non essere più indipendente, per potersi appropriare del tuo patrimonio»  
«Del mio patrimonio? Io non ho niente, mio padre ha lasciato tutto ad Anna Maria» faccio io, confuso.  
«Si, ma solo fino al tuo diciottesimo compleanno. Anna Maria e il suo avvocato hanno nascosto questa clausola per potersi appropriare del denaro, ma temevano di essere scoperti. Quindi hanno pensato di renderti invalido, così da appropriarsi legalmente del denaro, e poi far finta di trovare quella clausola tra le carte di tuo padre»  
«Non gli sarebbe bastato rendermi invalido» faccio io con orrore «Avrebbero dovuto rendermi un vegetale per non farmi gestire più la mia eredità».  
Lo ammetto, sono terrorizzato. Il sapere che qualcuno vuol quasi ucciderti non è consolante. Non vorrei piangere davanti a Stefano, ma non posso impedire alle calde lacrime di scendere e di bagnare il lenzuolo sotto di me.  
«Come fai a sapere tutto questo?» gli chiedo poi.  
«Ho convinto io il ragazzo che si è costituito ad andare alla polizia. Quando mi ha detto che Caterina l’aveva pagato, mi ha anche raccontato il motivo era proprio la storia del testamento. Poi mi sono messo d’accordo con un avvocato che conosco e ho registrato Anna Maria e il suo avvocato mentre ammettevano tutto. Ho consegnato le prove alla polizia e poi sono corso qui da te»  
Non ci posso credere, non posso credere che abbia fatto tutto questo solo per me. Le lacrime continuano a scendermi e Stefano mi abbraccia, stringendomi forte a lui.  
«Andrà tutto bene ora» mi fa, carezzandomi piano i capelli.  
«Hai detto che non posso tornare a casa. Devo chiamare Arturo e chiedere se può osp…»  
«Vieni a stare da me» fa lui con tono deciso, tanto da farmi smettere di piangere.  
«Sei sicuro?» gli faccio.  
«Si» fa lui «Sono dannatamente sicuro. Non ho intenzione di perderti d’occhio fino a che non sono sicuro che stia bene e che ti sei completamente ripreso»  
Con i polpastrelli mi sfiora delicatamente il viso nei punti in cui sono ancora visibili i lividi che mi hanno fatto.  
«Stefano, noi dovremmo parlare di... tutto»  
«Lo so» fa lui sospirando, passandosi una mano nei capelli «Ci sarà tempo, Christian, per chiarire tutte le cose tra di noi. Ora voglio solo che tu stia meglio, poi parleremo con calma quando tutto sarà finito, è una promessa»  
Continua a tenermi stretto e mi bacia una tempia, delicatamente. Io rimango così, in silenzio, godendomi il mio momento di pace.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV  
   
Mio padre comincia a sospettare che tra me e Christian ci sia qualcosa. Non riesce a capire come mai ho deciso di ospitare un ragazzo che, suppone lui, conosco appena, a stare da noi.  
È Riccardo a salvarmi dai guai. Gli dice che è lui che me lo ha chiesto per fare un favore a Carolina, che ora è ufficialmente la sua ragazza.  
Mio padre storce il naso. Ora non approva più che frequentiamo quella famiglia, visto le indagini in cui sono implicate Anna Maria e Caterina.  
È passato poco più di un mese da quando Christian è stato dimesso, e non abbiamo più parlato di noi. L’ho lasciato in pace perché voglio dargli il tempo di riprendersi. I rapporti tra noi ora sono civili; gli ho spiegato che è vero, all’inizio volevo usarlo per ripicca contro Jessica, ma che quella sera al pub non ero stato io a baciarla, perché lei non mi interessava più. Lui aveva capito, mi aveva perdonato, ma le cose non si erano più evolute.  
Questa mattina è seduto sulla poltroncina davanti al camino, che legge un manuale con la coperta sulle gambe. Tra pochi giorni le vacanze di Natale saranno finite e lui tornerà a scuola. Ora non deve più lavorare alla libreria, quindi può dedicarsi di nuovo agli studi. I suoi voti si sono alzati notevolmente già in pochissimo tempo.  
Le vacanze le abbiamo passate con la mia famiglia, ma questi ultimi giorni io, Riccardo, Christian e Carolina siamo venuti alla casa sul lago per stare un po’ da soli e in pace.  
Mi avvicino di soppiatto, ma quando vedo il suo sorrisetto furbo, capisco che mi ha sentito arrivare. Alza gli occhi dal libro e mi osserva attraverso i capelli biondi, che si stanno allungando.  
«Ti disturbo?» gli faccio, ma lui fa no con la testa.  
Mi siedo a gambe incrociate per terra, proprio di fronte a lui, e gli porto i capelli dietro le orecchie, per poter ammirare quei meravigliosi occhi.  
«Non abbiamo più parlato» gli faccio io.  
«Già» fa lui, arrossendo.  
«Credo sia ora ormai, che ne dici?»  
Lui ridacchia e annuisce. Sono contento che ora sia più tranquillo e rilassato. In questo mese gli ho dimostrato che può fidarsi di me, e ora, prima che torni a scuola, voglio che facciamo il passo successivo.  
«Christian» esordisco «Tu mi piaci sul serio, come mai prima d’ora mi era piaciuto qualcuno. So che ti ho fatto soffrire ma io voglio davvero stare con te»  
Lui mi guarda, con le labbra dischiuse, bevendo ogni mia parola.  
«Mi hai attirato subito, appena ti ho visto quella mattina. Eri bellissimo con quell’aria stralunata. Poi però, quando ti ho conosciuto ho capito che mi piacevi anche come persona, ma avevo paura. Mio padre lo sa che mi piacciono anche i ragazzi ma non ho mai avuto una relazione seria con una persona del mio stesso sesso e avevo paura che se fosse accaduto lui mi avrebbe cacciato»  
«Ora non hai più paura?» mi chiede lui dolcemente.  
«Si» faccio. Lui abbassa lo sguardo, ma io glielo faccio rialzare con due dita sotto il mento. «Ho ancora paura, piccolo, ma per te ne vale la pena. Ormai lo so, mi sono follemente innamorato di te e l’idea di perderti mi fa mille volte più paura di quella di affrontare mio padre»  
Christian si commuove, piccole lacrime appaiono nei suoi occhi, mentre si lancia letteralmente su di me, abbracciandomi stretto e dandomi tanti piccoli baci sulle labbra.  
«Anche io ti amo, Stefano» mi fa, con il volto sepolto nell’incavo del mio collo.  
Non aspetto altro, gli prendo il viso tra le mani e lo bacio. Dio, come mi erano mancati i suoi baci!  
Lentamente scivoliamo insieme sul pavimento, uno di fianco all’altro.  
Il bacio che ci scambiamo è dolce e lento, anche se ci infiamma subito.  
«Stefano» mi ferma lui «Dove sono Riccardo e Carolina?»  
«Sono andati dai cavalli, non torneranno prima di un paio d’ore» gli faccio io, sorridendo malizioso.  
«Andiamo in camera» fa Christian con il volto arrossato e un po’ di affanno.  
«Perché invece non rimaniamo un po’ qui?» faccio io, riprendendo a baciarlo prima che abbia il tempo di rispondermi.  
Lo stendo sotto di me e gli tolgo la maglia. È da tanto che sogno di sentire di nuovo la sua pelle a contatto con la mia. Lui prende l’iniziativa e mi spoglia completamente, accarezzandomi dovunque con le sue mani delicate.  
Finisco anche io di spogliarlo e rimaniamo nudi davanti al divano a coccolarci e toccarci per non so quanto tempo.  
Quando lo prendo, è rilassato e felice. Questa volta fare l’amore con lui è dolce, quasi tenero. È soltanto la sua seconda volta, e l’ultima è stata più di un mese fa, quindi cerco di essere delicato. Non voglio tradire la fiducia e l’amore che leggo nei suoi occhi.  
Raggiungiamo insieme il piacere e rimaniamo stesi l’uno sull’altro, troppo stanchi e appagati per muoverci.  
«Dirai a tuo padre di noi?» mi chiede lui dopo un’infinità, quando ormai ci siamo stesi l’uno di fianco all’altro, coperti soltanto dal plaid di lana.  
«Si, voglio dire a tutto il mondo che sei il mio ragazzo» gli dico sorridente, abbracciandolo ancora più stretto.  
«Non hai paura che ti cacci di casa?»  
«Non mi interessa, te l’ho detto» gli rispondo.  
«Ste» mi fa, guardandomi negli occhi «Aspettiamo che si sia risolta tutta la storia con la mia matrigna. Quando tutto sarà finito, diremo a tuo padre che stiamo insieme, ok?»  
«Ve bene, piccolo» gli dico rubandogli un bacio «Ma temo che dovrò trascinarti parecchie volte qui alla casa sul lago»  
Ridiamo abbracciati e ci baciamo, e la vita non mi è mai sembrata tanto bella.


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOGO  
   
Stefano chiuse la porta di casa dietro di sé, mentre metteva il giacchetto di pelle sull’attaccapanni nell’ingresso.  
«Christian, sei a casa?» chiese, ma quando non ottenne risposta capì che il suo ragazzo non era ancora tornato.  
L’appartamento che condividevano era vuoto e immerso nel silenzio. Stefano si diresse in cucina, affamato, e trovò attaccato al frigo un biglietto di Christian.  
   
 _Amore,_  
 _dopo lezione vado a fare la spesa. Torno un po’ più tardi. Aspettami per pranzo e dà da mangiare alle tartarughe._  
 _Ti Amo, Chris._  
   
Ridacchiando, Stefano fece come gli aveva chiesto poi apparecchiò la tavola aspettando che Christian arrivasse.  
Convivevano insieme da quasi un anno ormai.  
Come aveva sempre immaginato, quando Stefano disse a suo padre che stava con Christian, che erano innamorati pazzi e che lui non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo, questi lo aveva cacciato di casa e gli aveva tolto tutto. I soldi, la macchina, tutto. Non pagava nemmeno più la retta universitaria.  
Fu Christian, ritornato ormai in possesso dei soldi di suo padre, a farlo. Aveva venduto la grande casa dove abitava con la matrigna per comprare un appartamentino per loro due, con una stanza in più in caso Riccardo e Carolina fossero venuti a trovarli.  
Gli pagava lui le tasse universitarie, e Stefano a volte si sentiva in colpa. Ma Christian era felice così.  
«Ho tanti soldi e l’unico modo in cui voglio spenderli è occuparmi di te» diceva sempre.  
La libreria di famiglia fruttava molto. Christian non ci lavorava più, ma aveva preso Arturo come socio e gli aveva lasciato in mano la gestione.  
Le cose stavano andando per il meglio.  
Sentì la chiave della porta di casa e sorrise, dirigendosi nell’ingresso per andare incontro a Christian, letteralmente carico di pacchi e pacchettini.  
«Hei, hai intenzione di sfamare un reggimento?» gli fece, dandogli un breve bacio sulle labbra e poi aiutandolo a portare tutto in cucina.  
«Ti sei dimenticato che questa sera abbiamo ospiti. Ricky e Carolina vengono qua per il week end e gli ho promesso una cenetta con i fiocchi»  
Stefano rise, prendendo Christian per i fianchi mentre questo cercava di sistemare le varie cibarie negli scaffali.  
«Mi sei mancato» gli disse, baciandogli il collo.  
«Anche tu» rise Christian, girandosi e baciandolo con passione «Non mi piace svegliarmi solo».  
«Mi dispiace» fece Stefano «Sai che il tirocinio inizia presto, la mattina».  
«Potevi svegliarmi»  
«No» disse «Sei troppo bello quando dormi, Chris»  
Ripresero a baciarsi teneramente, finché non si accorsero di avere fame.  
Stefano finì di mettere a posto la spesa e Christian si mise a preparare la pasta. Gli anni in cui era stato costretto a lavorare per la Spighi lo avevano reso un bravo cuoco, a differenza di Stefano che in cucina era un vero disastro.  
«Ho parlato con l’avvocato» disse Christian mentre metteva il sale nell’acqua «Ha detto che con tutte le prove che ci sono, probabilmente Anna Maria verrà anche accusata della morte di mio padre, oltre che tutto il resto»  
«Lo spero» fece Stefano «Non voglio mai più rivedere quella donna in vita mia, e soprattutto non voglio che si avvicini a te».  
«Non succederà» disse Christian, sorridendo «Senti, Ste, vorrei parlarti di una cosa».  
«Dimmi, amore»  
«Riguarda Carolina» Christian lo guardò per un attimo, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla pasta «Sai che ormai manca poco al processo e sai quanto le fa male tutto questo. Stare dalla sorella di Anna Maria non la aiuta per niente. Quello di cui ha bisogno è una famiglia, delle persone che le vogliono bene attorno a sé»  
«Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» disse Stefano, abbracciandolo da dietro e poggiando il viso sulla sua spalla.  
«Se tu non hai niente in contrario, vorrei che Carolina venisse a vivere qui con noi» disse Christian, accarezzandogli distrattamente i capelli.  
«Ma certo che si. Non devi neanche chiedermelo. A parte che Riccardo ne sarà felicissimo, ma anche io avevo pensato che la situazione di Carolina non potesse andare avanti così»  
Christian sorrise felice e si girò mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e baciandolo a stampo sulle labbra.  
«Sei un tesoro, ti amo tanto»  
«Anche io, piccolo mio, anche io»  
Stefano strinse inconsciamente il piccolo anellino che portava appeso alla catenina al collo. Era la fede del padre di Christian. Ne portavano una per uno, simbolo del loro amore, di come era nato e di come era cresciuto.  
Sorridendo felice, abbracciò stretto a sé Christian e sospirò, sentendosi appagato.

Prima di tutto volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno letto, commentato, messo tra le seguite\preferite\ricordate questa storia. Mando un grazie gigante e un bacio a coloro che mi hanno messo tra gli autori preferiti. State tranquilli, non abbandonerò Chris e Ste, perchè ho intenzione di pubblicare qualche missing moments con loro.  
Intanto, vi metto il link del prologo della mia nuova storia, che comincerò a pubblicare da venerdì, dopo che avrò dato i due esami che mi stanno col fiato sul collo.  
Il titolo è[Dimmi che ti importa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1037197)e spero vi piaccia.  
Questo invece è il link per la prima missing moments di questa storia: [Trasloco](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1057146&i=1)  
Mando un bacione a tutti,  
Serelily


End file.
